


Infidelity

by orphan_account



Series: Captains Unite [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Steve

This. This was the day that Steven Grant Rogers would forever remember. This was the day he would always wish he had forgotten.

It had been a while since Steve had last seen Brian, he had had to return to America for a few weeks. But the second he got the chance he showed up at Brian's flat with chocolate as an apology for being gone so long. Only problem was, nobody was home. Steve waited for a while before hitting the streets and asking where he could find a Mister Brian Braddock, the first answer was, of course, at Braddock Manor. 

It took hours of driving, but when Steve made it to Braddock Manor, he was more than impressed. He had no idea Brian was this rich, but what waited for him inside was so much worse. 

After parking his bike, Steve went and knocked on the door, which was soon answered by Mick, "May I help you?"

"Um, yeah, I'm here to see Brian..." Mick simply nodded and led him inside.

"Mr. Braddock is out right now, if you wish, you can speak to Mrs. Braddock while you wait?" Steve nodded and sat down, the reasonable assumption was that Mrs. Braddock referred to Brian's mother. 

The reasonable assumption was wrong.

It was much to Steve's shock and displeasure when an attractive young woman, with golden flowing hair, sashayed into the room, "I'm Meggan, I don't believe we've met."

There was a moment's pause as Steve tried to sort his thoughts, Brian was married. He had actually fallen in love with a married man and not realized it, "Steve... Rogers."

The woman's face broke out in a grin, "Brian talks so fondly of you, I'm glad we could finally meet."

It was a fight for Steve to keep a friendly smile on his face. The way she said his name so casually, like he was just another person to her, a good friend and nothing more. He should be the love of her life. She shouldn't be able to say his name without feeling as though she was floating on air. But he wasn't, and she could. Steve had never felt this way for someone, not even Bucky, and he had loved him more than he had thought possible. No, Brian should have been the one, but he already had someone to spend the rest of his life with. Steve felt used, like a toy a child uses only when they can't find their favorite. His heart was shattering into a thousand pieces and he couldn't shed a single tear. It took all the strength he had to force out the words, "It's great to meet you too, I'm glad he found someone who makes him as happy as you do."

It was at that moment that Brian entered the room, "Honey, I'm-" He fell short of finishing his sentence. Steve could see the shock spreading quickly and briefly across his face and couldn't help but feel as though Brian deserved this, "Steven, I wasn't expecting you. I assume you want to talk about work? Come, let's retire to the study, we can talk more seriously there." Steve didn't even have time to object before Brian left for the study, and he had no choice but to follow after.


	2. Brian

Brian was able to maintain his calm while Meggan could see, but the second that door closed behind Steve he lost it. The love of his life had just met his wife. and it was bound to be a disaster, "What on Earth are you doing here, Steven? How did you find this place?"

Steve's jaw dropped and he just shook his head, "You're  _married_ a didn't think I should know that? It didn't occur to you that that might be at least a little important? That maybe I don't want to ruin her life?" Brian could tell that Steve was disgusted with him, and he felt bad, truly. But he couldn't help but feel like he had to keep Steve with him, no matter what. 

"I have loved you since before I even proposed to her. I thought you would never feel the same, and it was convenient to marry her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"So you want to keep it a secret then? Wrong answer. Brian, you have to choose. Me or her, but not both. I won't want to do that to someone." Before he knew it, Brian was watching Steve walk out of not only his house, but maybe even his life. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just keep his life together for once instead of flying off the handle? He started after Steve but was stopped by his curious wife, asking pointless questions about what they had been talking about.


	3. Meggan

It was a little weird for a friend of Brian's to come visit, but Meggan didn't see it as worth questioning. What was worth questioning was that they felt the need to go talk in the office, and that when she asked Brian about it, he avoided giving her a straight answer. But, like always, she just smiled and accepted his oddities, "Okay, love, if you can't talk about it I won't force you. She patted his shoulder and let him get back to work before flopping back in the closest chair with a sigh. She had hoped he would have matured and stopped keeping secrets. Especially with the dramatic change to their lives she had found out about just that morning. Finding a way to tell him was going to be difficult...


End file.
